


Сезоны

by Lavender_Prime



Category: TOLKIEN J. R. R. - Works & Related Fandoms
Genre: Angst, Gen, Перевод на русский | Translation in Russian
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-12
Updated: 2019-03-12
Packaged: 2019-11-16 07:06:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 181
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18089702
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lavender_Prime/pseuds/Lavender_Prime
Summary: Братья встречают белериандскую осень





	Сезоны

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Seasons](https://archiveofourown.org/external_works/463754) by Independence1776. 



– Поразительно!  
Маэдрос бросил на меня недовольный взгляд.  
– Деревья словно в огне. Кроме того, Маглор, листья вот-вот опадут. А зима здесь – смерть. И деревья лишь напоминают мне об этом.  
Он отошел от меня и вернулся в башню. А я продолжил стоять на крепостном валу, прислонившись к холодному камню, дышать пронизывающим ветром и вглядываться в красно-золотой лес.   
Я мог понять чувства Маэдроса: осенний пейзаж напоминал ему об отце, хотя тот никогда в этом не признается. Но для меня Срединные Земли были более реальны, чем Валинор. Здесь жизнь имела ценность и мы не знали, что будет дальше. Отец был прав: Валинор – всего лишь клетка. Сейчас, пусть даже идет война, а мы изгнаны, здесь все равно свободнее, чем в землях, где мы родились.   
Я не мог винить отца за то, что он привел нас сюда, хотя то, как мы отплыли… Если бы мог, я бы это изменил. Но пути назад уже нет – только вперед.  
Вперед, в огонь наших жизней, и пусть я уже понимал, что не в наших силах победить Моргота, мы с готовностью умрем, пытаясь – уходя с последней вспышкой пламени.  
Как отец.  
Как деревья.


End file.
